The Heart's Treasure
by Midnight-Live
Summary: Luna is a butei from Paris and America and transfers to Tokyo. Aria is her best friend, and they get along quite well. But Luna's past is unknown to her friends, she knows it, her trauma, her ancestors, and what she holds. The past is the past, she's told, and she has cherish the future and present. But what happens if lovelife trails with her?
1. Meet Luna!

**Kanzaki H. Aria of the Assault this is the teacher lounge. We need you to come here immediately.**

Aria rumbled and stuck each gun in her gun holders below her skirt. Her strawberry blonde hair swayed as she walked up the stairs, and entered the lounge. The teacher of the SSR department, had her cigar in her mouth, as usual.

"Kanzaki. I told you we would have a new transfer student. She will join you and Tohyama for your new missions," the teacher blew her cigar smoke. The gray mist floated in the air. Aria flapped her hand in disgust.

"Aria, meet Harune Luna." A slender petite girl a little taller than Aria's size, with royal blue bangs and blue flowing hair, aqua eyes, light blue bow, and the crimson/white uniform stepped toward Aria. She glanced at her with blue eyes of serious business. As soon as the girls got out, Luna smiled gleefully.

"Whew, a close one!" Luna said.

"Why'd you look so stern?" She inquired.

"I didn't think it was time to smile. How are you, Aria? How's your mom?" Luna asked.

Luna and Aria were friends when they started to work with eachother. It's the first time they met, but they were email friends. They also sent eachother pictures. But person-to-person meeting is much better than emailing.

Aria sighed. "Mama is still in her trial. I reduced her sentence to 542. Another Butei killer showed up, and I have to find him." Luna held her hand in comfort.

"I'll help you!" Luna cheered. Aria smiled.

"Time for a tour of Butei High. Did you have any units in Paris?" Aria asked. Luna shook her head.

"Tokyo is more advanced than what France already gained. I went to Butei High in America, too. They had biology, Assault, and some other stuff."

"Okay then. I'll go to Inquesta and let Tohyama Kinichi take care of you. I have to go visit Mama because they'll be closing soon."

"Eh? Isn't Kinichi a guy?" Luna asked worried.. Aria shrugged.

"So what? He may also be cross-dressed. He may be a girl named Kana."

Luna still felt unsure. Aria took her hand and ran to Inquesta.

"What's wrong with him? He likes to cross dress?" Luna asked.

Aria groaned. "He's just dumb."

"Oi, Tohyama-kun! Kinichi! Over here!" Aria yelled, stubborn. A guy perked his head up. He searched for the person who called him. Instantly, he saw Aria and grinned.

"Kanzaki-san. Long time no see," He stated. Aria stuck out her tongue.

"Whatever. This is Harune Luna. I have to go see Mama. Can you show her the units for school?" Aria demanded. Kinichi rolled his eyes and nodded.

"See you, Luna!" Aria waved and headed out. Luna turned to face Kinichi.

"What now?" Luna asked, clearing her throat. Kinichi took her hand.

"C'mon. Let's go to Assault." He dragged her gently to the fighting unit of school. Luna watched people shoot and fight for practice.

"Let's go to my brother, Harune-san." Kinichi decided.

"You have a brother?"Luna asked negatively. Kinichi nodded.

"His nicknames are girl-hater and afternoon street lamp," He laughed. Luna stuck out her tongue.

"Then I'll get along with him just fine," Luna said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Say, Harune-san. Where are you from?" He asked. Luna fidgeted.

"Uh, originally, I'm Japanese. But I lived in France and America and worked as a Butei when I was 13," Luna replied.

"Have you ever let any criminals go?"

"No. If I'm determined, I get them in one shot. I've sometimes let them go. For the next shot I try get them," she explained. He nodded, clearly understood.

A gun shot, and the bullet was zooming past the target. Luna watched it steadily, and began to notice it was headed toward her. She quickly took out one of her swords from her waist and blocked it. The light and lean silver blade crashed the ammo, splitting it in half.

"Nice one. Harune-san!" Kinichi commented. Luna looked embarrassed. The person who shot the gun was walking toward her and another girl, too.

"Kinji! Takamine-san" Kinichi called. Luna came back to her senses. Takamine Sola was one of her cousins. She knew she was a Butei.

"Sola-chan!" Luna said happily and hugged her cousin. Sola laughed.

She had orange hair and dark yellow eyes."Luna-chan! I missed you!"

Kinji high-fived his older brother. "Hey, Nii-sama." He greeted.

Kinji noticed the deep-blue haired girl. Her hair reminded him of the sea, and her eyes showed the happy summer sky. "Who's this?"

Sola answered. "Tohyama this is my cousin, Luna. She's a transfer who came from Butei High in France. She'll be working with you and Aria." Kinji palmed his forehead.

"Dammit, I forgot. That means a new girl will be living with me." Sola shoved him gently.

"Luna's awesome, unlike you, Kinji," Sola stuck her tongue. Kinji rolled his eyes.

Luna fidgeted a little. "Uh, nice to meet you." Kinji shook her hand.

"Let's see what you got, Luna-chan," Sola stood a few feet back and pulled out her gun. "Ready?"

Luna nodded and pulled out her pistol from her belt at her waist.

Sola shot, and Luna jumped high to miss it. She had a special skill in Jumping. She shot back. Leaning down, she tried to miss all the bullets, except one caught her in the arm.

_Besides that, she's pretty good_, Kinji thought.

"Damn!" It burned her for a few minutes, since the suits were bullet-proof. Sola squatted and shot down, and Luna jumped high to miss.

But she lost her balance and flew toward Kinji.

"Hey you! Move! You'll be hurt!" Luna warned and tried to stop her feet. She put her arms out, but instead she tackled into Kinji.

Luna was so embarrassed, she felt her eyes sting. They returned to normal afterword, but she totally forgot she was laying on Kinji's body. She scrambled up and plopped back on the grass. Kinji bended on one knee and held her gun.

"You dropped something," He said and gave her her pistol He stared at her aqua eyes. Luna looked worried.

_Is something wrong with them? I know they're a weird color._ She thought.

"Is something wrong with them?" She asked finally, and he blushed.

"No."

"Hey!" Sola caught up with them, Kinichi followed her.

"Kinji, could you show her around?" He asked his little brother.

"Um..well..you see..." Kinji started.

"Perfect! See you," Kinichi was about to walk away.

"Takamine-senpai! Say something!" Kinji protested. Sola shrugged and walked off.

"Oh you're so helpful, Sola," Luna mocked behind her back. She turned around.

"How about the SSR Department? I still haven't went there," Luna asked. Kinji shivered.

_Oh great, the thought of pesky Shirayuki slicing me up is such a killing thought. Luna won't understand, won't she? _

"Logistics is better, we'll... Visit SSR sometime else," Kinji said.

_When Shirayuki goes to like Hotogi Shrine or something.. _He thought. Luna shrugged and followed him.

"Toyhama-san!" said a cheerful male voice. A young man who was about Kinji's age ran up to them. He was a brunette.

_He looks very proper, who is he?_ Luna thought. The guy smiled and pointed at Luna.

"Who's this pretty girl?" he asked politely. Luna turned bright red.

_Pretty, he says?_ Luna frowned slightly.

"Harune Luna is the newest member for my team. She just came so," he muttered. He turned to the Blue-haired girl. "Luna, this is Ryou Shiranui."

Shiranui shook her hand delicately as if she deserved to have a windy handshake. As soon as he was done, she quickly put her hand back.

_Too much contact with guys is a bad thing...if that happens... _Luna thought cautiously.

Shiranui smiled warmly toward Luna. Luna lowered her eyes in modesty, and embarrassment..

As soon as they walked away, Kinji turned to Luna and saw her lowered eyes.

"Did Shiranui catch your tongue?' he teased. Luna looked up at her teammate.

She shook her head cleverly. "I am only fond of you," she said suddenly, and tried not to laugh. Kinji turned red. Luna burst out laughing.

"You-you can't take a joke! That was funny! I should've taken a picture of that face," Luna giggled. Kinji groaned. She already started to tease him.

"Say, what other guys do you know?' Luna rolled her eyes. "I'm not looking forward to meet them, much." Another boy passed Kinji and turned around.

"Kinji! Hey, what's up buddy," He asked. He had blackish brown hair, which was spiked up and looked a little messy. He noticed Luna. "Who's the sea girl?"

"I'm not a mermaid!" Luna sputtered. Kinji smiled a little.

"Of course you aren't, but you're fishy like one," Kinji joked. Luna turned around and crossed her arms.

"Shut up," she mumbled and frowned

"Muto, this is Harune Luna. Luna, this is Gouki Muto," Kinji said. Muto smiled gleefully and asked Kinji. "Hey Tohyama, is she gonna live with you?" Kinji nodded, a little sadly.

"It's no fair you live with cute girls," he mumbled. Luna still looked away. Suddenly someone bumped into her while she stood there. She looked up to see Shiranui's face. He blushed a little, and Luna stepped many inches back.

"S-Sorry, Harune-san. I just came here to tell Muto something." He stood next to Kinji, and Luna decided to sit on the grass again so she wouldn't block anyone.

_I'm easily romanced. I'm not so sure I can work with this. _Luna thought. Her hair flew slowly, and she decided to check her mail on her phone. She had a message from Aria.

_Luna! Where are you, and what are you doing? - Aria_

Luna sighed and texted back.

_I'm in Logistics, Kinji and his friends are talking, so I'm stuck on the grass. Urg! They are so weird- Luna_

_I agree with you, Sis- Aria_ Luna smiled. Aria always called her her sis even though they weren't related. But they were close friends through email.

"Tokyo to Luna..." Someone sang. She looked up to see Muto.

"Hm? What now?" She mumbled.

4


	2. Epic Car Ride

"One of us will take you riding in the city!" Mutou exclaimed. Luna perked her ears.

"No." she said stiffly, and fidgeted.

"Aw, c'mon. Not even Kinji?'

"No."

"Shiranui?" he offered.

"No."

"Me?" he said, pointing to himself.

"Of course not! I'm not going to go on a car ride with guys." Luna crossed her arms and her blue hair swayed even more.

"I guess I'll take her." Shiranui offered. Luna sat still.

"i said no."

"Stop being so stubborn, Luna-can. Or should I call you Lun-chan?" Kinji teased. She felt her eyes water.

_I'm not going to be stuck with guys. I won't. The feeling of all of them sitting next to me..it'll...it'll.._ Luna thought angrily. She wiped her leaking eyes and took a deep breath.

"Why do you want to take me? Is it because you fell for my charms?!" Luna demanded and rose to Kinji's height. Kinji stepped back.

"No, because we're being kind!" Kinji defended.

"Kind to a girl like me. Prove it." Luna scoffed. All the guys looked like foolish idiots to her. She chuckled to herself.

_They all look idiotic. But they're still pretty cute._

Five minutes later, Luna groaned to herself.

"Tell me how I fell for this," she said to Mutou. Mutou smiled and counted off his fingers playfully.

"We told you we would buy you lunch," he teased. Luna palmed her forehead. She couldn't stand it when it came to food. She loved food, so of course she fell for it.

"That's enough." Luna gazed out the window and imagined a dreamland. Rainbows and flowing waterfalls instead of a dusty bombed city.

Someone tapped her shoulder. She looked back to see Kinji.

"What do you want for lunch?" he asked casually. Luna answered suspiciously.

"I want to get out of here. That's my lunch."

A beeping noise came from the car. Kinji and Luna whipped their heads to see what the noise made from. Mutou groaned and looked to see in the side windows.

A car was next to them, with a skinny camera and a sniper. Two of them, actually. Luna gasped in horror and touched her belt to get ready. Her cellphone peeped like crazy. Hurriedly, she picked it up, and a radio circle was speaking in a male voice.

_This car has a bomb. If you reduce the speed, or increase the speed, it will blow up._

"Darn!" Luna muttered and closed her cellphone. Looking back with Kinji and Shiranui in the back window, Luna looked to see if the bomb was watching.

"Let me look for the bomb." she dropped under the seats, trying to look. She put her fingers under the poles to feel a bomb. She held her head up to look at Kinji.

"It's not here." she said finally. Kinji perked his head up and looked at the blue-haired girl.

"Look for it in the drivers seat," he asked, and Luna nodded. Mutou was driving the car with clenched teeth, and Luna simmered her arm around possible places where a bomb could be found. She couldn't find it, so then she sat in the empty passenger seat next to him to look into the case and the mirror to find a clipped mini one. As soon as she opened he case, her sleek ears heard a small beeping noise. She looked inside, to see a rectangular bomb with a green light. She took it out carefully and yelled, "I found it!"

"I might be able to disable this. Hold on." she fingered the plastic bomb. With her fingers, she untapped the most essential part of it, plus the wires. She wasnt done yet, when the the camera recognized Kinji and Shiranui, and started shooting. Luna quickly set the bomb aside and climbed in next to them and held her sword for protection. Glass started to crack, and extra shooting was coming everywhere.

"Let's shoot back," Kinji said, and Luna shook her head fiercely.

"No! We'll duck down until it finishes. I'll use my gun to see if I can shoot into the hole." Kinji and Shiranui ducked down, while Luna squinted as she used her sword for cover and used her gun to shoot into the nuzzle of the sniper in front of her. Sure enough, she made the shot successfully, and it blew up. She fell down and tried to work on the bomb. Using her laser without letting anyone know, she broke the bomb. Kinji looked past her.

"why'd you break the bomb, and how'd you break the bomb?!" he asked, bewildered. Luna stared at it.

"I had no choice," she said and tucked it under the seat for later use. Kinji shrugged and pulled out his "Kinji model."

"I'm going to shoot." he said finally and began to shoot cleverly.

"No! Kinji! You shouldn't do that! I-" Luna stopped her self in horror to see a bullet headed toward him and about to crash the remaining glass. Gripping her laser, she shoved Kinji and covered his head and shot her laser at the bullet. It sliced the bullet in half.

"Just as I thought, because they sent another sniper. No one has taken out the connection between this car and that camera. Someone should tap it out!" Luna said.

"I'll tap it out." Kinji offered, mumbling. Luna wasn't thinking when she saw the bullet, so she accidentality hugged Kinji while shooting. Both of them minded, so Luna quickly got off when it was done.

"They can see your every move, Kinji," Luna said, facing him. Her eyes were very serious.

"So then, what will we do?" Shiranui asked. Luna stood up.

"I'll do it then." Luna stood up. Kinji followed her on the rails of the top of the car while letting her not know. Once she saw his hands, she looked down.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, bewildered.

"I'll tap it out, you guard me." Kinji said, Luna agreed hesitantly.

Kinji began to work, and the girl beside him made sure that the camera wasn't watching.

"Ugh, I can't get this to work," Kinji mumbled, and Luna glanced at it.

_There's only one way-my laser._

"Kinji, let me try," Luna said and shot out her laser to cut in half. Kinji looked bewildered, and was about to fall off the car until Luna caught him.

"It can't burn you. A laser can only burn its master." Luna said, pointing it out..

She heard gunfire, and began to shoot at it. a bullet hit her cheek, but she couldn't gasp. She shot harder with her laser, and added her gun. As soon as her laser beam blew up the camera and the last gun, it ricocheted from a piece of glass and burned her cheek.

Luna, finally gasping, fainted. Kinji caught her in horror. Her laser burned her slightly, but her cheek was red and swollen.

"What if that's a 3rd degree burn?' Kinji asked to himself. He began to shake Luna slowly to see if she could wake up, but she didn't.

Kinji sighed and he picked up Luna, and climbed down the railing. Mutou gawked at him when he saw Luna in his arms, motionless.

"Dude! What did you do?!" Mutou asked angrily. Kinji sighed as he sat on a seat and laid Luna next to him.

"She did it, she burned herself," Kinji said. Shiranui glanced at her and then told Kinji, "We're gonna jump, you hold Luna, okay?" Kinji disagreed, and Mutou said he had to bring all their stuff together. Shiranui sighed, because he was the only one who would have to carry her.

They got settled. Kinji opened the door forcefully to see the moving road. Everyone strapped their parachutes on. Shiranui picked up Luna and all the boys stood next to each other, bearing the wind.

"One..." Kinji started.

"Two," Mutou mumbled.

"Three let's go!" Shiranui yelled as they jumped. It was too loud for them to yell, as soon as the parachutes popped, they began to float. Shiranui was afraid of dropping Luna; he held her tightly against his chest.

_Luna won't like this when she wakes up._ He thought nervously. They reached the plain land. Shiranui glanced at Luna and gazed at her. She looked hurt, and her blue hair was everywhere, yet when he saw her, she looked peaceful and silent.

He laid her gently, and Mutou began to call the school for help.

"Hey..who is this? S-sola? Hey Sola, this is Gouki Mutou of Logistics, year 2. I'm here stranded on a field with Tohyama Kinji, Ryou Shiranui, and Harune Luna. They are all Assault, year 2. We're the victims of a car bombing, happened at 10:00. We need some help to get back. Arrange us a helicopter ride. We're near rainbow bridge, and Tokyo. Okay, thanks, and bye." he hung up.

"Sola is Luna's cousin. She's probably worried to the guts," Kinji stated.

"She didn't sound scared," Mutou retorted.

"She probably trusts her too much," Shiranui guessed. Kinji turned around.

"How did guess that?" He asked, surprised. Shiranui shrugged.

"She takes pride in her family members, and her butei cousins, but Luna is her only butei cousin. She's very happy about that." Shiranui leaned back.

"Plus, I liked Sola. She's funny. She would always tell me about this certain cousin of hers, but she never told me her name. We were just friends, nothing more." Shiranui looked back at the cousin he was talking about.

Suddenly, Luna was mumbling something. All the guys leaned forward to hear what she was saying.

"Fo...ood...food..." Luna groaned, and opened her blue eyes. She saw a blurry version of the three guys around her.

"Ouch," she said, touching her cheek. Kinji stopped her.

"Don't touch it, it'll get worse."

"What happened, anyway?" she asked.

"Let's see. You burned yourself and got shot." Kinji retorted.

"I didn't burn myself. It was a complicated way. But in the end, something burned me, but not me in general,' Luna corrected.

"Yeah whatever, your weapon burned yourself," Kinji mumbled.

"True. But-" Muto stopped her.  
So, why where ya saying food?" he asked.

"I'm hungry," Luna said, and laid down. They were obviously trapped, but she couldn't help herself.

"Hungry..." she said again. She knew that there was no use.

"Got any water?" she asked. Shiranui handed her a bottle. She took it, laid down again and put her knees up.

"At least something to drink! This is going to relax me," she said happily and was about to drink it..

"So you won't give us any?" Kinji asked. Luna stopped.

"Isn't there more bottles?" she asked, confused. Kinji checked his bag, and saw none, so did Mutou. Luna checked her bag, there was only one.

"Well, I didn't drink the one that I got. So you guys have this, and I'll get mine," she handed them the bottle.

"Ew, I don't wana drink from somone's bottle," Mutou groaned.

"We only have 2 bottles. Should we share it?" Shiranui asked.

"O-okay, Well, I'll do waterfall." Luna said and picked the bottles, and let it pour into her mouth.

"There. Now, you guys can drink it." Luna said, setting the bottle on the ground.

Everyone did waterfall, being sure that no one drank from it directly.

"Hey Kinji, you were about to drink it," Mutou pointed out. Kinji frowned.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Di-"

"Did whatever!" Luna cut in. "Kinji wasn't going to. I saw," Luna said. Mutou shrugged, while Kinji sighed.

"That's the last of it." Kinji said, dropping the bottle. Luna nodded.

"Now hand me that phone."


	3. Formal Dinner

Luna swiftly took the phone and dialed in the school's rescue number.

"You know the number?" Kinji asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, Aria gave me it," She answered back, finally dialing the last number. And put it up to her ear.

"Sola? Did you get the last call? We need help." Luna started, then paused.

"Well, if the call was about 20 minutes ago, then why isn't help arriving?" she asked.

"Just make sure they come quickly. As in, right now..." Luna looked up, straining to see a black helicopter flying around them in a circle.

"Oh yeah, well okay. Thanks." she said and hung up.

"They came." was the only two words she said. She grabbed all her stuff and shot out her laser into the sky, circling around them, careful not to touch them.

The captain noticed the red light and carefully landed in a swift 5 minutes.

Everyone got on quickly. Luna looked back and smiled evilly.

"You still owe me lunch," Luna said. The boys groaned.

"Oh all right, I'll pay for it and go with her," Kinji muttered. Luna clapped.

When the group returned to school, everyone showered them with questions.

Aria was the first. "What happened?"

Luna answered. "The car we were riding in had a bomb. It was just like the butei killer's plans, like in the previous things that happened here, right?" she asked. Shiranui nodded. Kinji did too.

"But how did you know about it?" Mutou asked.

"I read them. I investigated. Even if I was in some other country, I was interested. And it got me," Luna answered.

Riko piped up. "So, you did that epic thing with 3 boys?" she asked, with a twinkle in her eye.

Luna sighed. "Don't get fooled about it. Yes, I did. But, it's not like they helped. Only a little." she smiled.

After everyone got their questions answered, it was lonely. The day of hard work ended, and it was time to go back to the dorms.

"Kiiinjiii" Luna sang. Kinji groaned.

"I get it already. Go get ready." he said.

"Why? Don't I just wear my uniform?" she asked.

"it's going to be formal dinner. You should be fancy."

"ooh! I'm bringing Aria." Luna was about to skip away.

"Her too? Oh great. My money..just got lost." Kinji muttered.

"Nah, that's okay. I'll help pay," Luna said and then dashed off.

"Aria! Aria! Where are you?" she asked.

"Over here, Luna!" a squeaky voice answered.

"Come on, let's go. Kinji owes me food, so he got this formal dinner ready. I was just wondering if he could buy a bento or something, but formal could be better! I want to bring you along. Let's get ready," she explained,. Aria nodded.

"But make sure he buys peach buns!" she said.

"We'll buy it together. You said you wanted me to taste one." she nodded.

"So then..what should I wear?" Luna asked. Aria leaned over to look at her suitcases.

"Something kawaii. Like this. It's a simple dress. So, to make it even better, just wear a Lolita," Aria exclaimed.

"Lolita?" Luna asked, shocked.

"Hai, duhh. It's very fancy, and...to top it off, it flatters just about everyone!"

"Just who do you have in mind?" Luna asked. Aria smiled deviously.

"Oh...the society, not to mention _boys_," she said.

Luna trudged to Aria's closet to see if she had a frilly dress. She noticed a pink and red one.

"Okay, so I wear the Lolita, and you wear this one," she said and threw the pink dress at her.

Aria gawked at her first, but went with it.

"Awww, you look so kawaii!" Luna squealed when she saw Aria in the dress.

"You look better," she answered back, examining Luna. All she did was tie her hair, and put a rose in the side of her hair.

"It's nothing really," Luna shrugged. The two slipped on heels and walked out to find Kinji...in a weird black suit.

"You look very weird. In a good way," Aria said. Luna siffled her giggles.

"Don't you meant bad way?" she laughed.

"That too," Aria agreed.

"Well, I'm not going to wear my uniform as if I looked like I had a family to support," Kinji said.

"Well, you have a team and yourself to support," Luna said.

"You're not my family." he said.

"Then what is your family?" Aria asked.

"No I know! Let's see...his wife, and his kids," Luna said brightly.

"Nah, who else would it be?" Kinji said with sarcasm.

"Shut up, at least I know." Luna said, crossing her arms. Kinji half smiled.

"Let's get going." Kinji said and they went out the door.

As they walked on the streets, it was a quiet night. Not much noise was around, a light breeze was happening.

"It's so cool," Luna said and shivered, Aria nodded.

"It's time," she mouthed to her. Luna nodded.

"Hey Kinji," Aria said, flipping her hair back. She untied it, surprisingly.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Who looks cuter? Me or Luna?" she asked evilly. He looked panicked.

"Why do I need to answer that?!" he asked, very shocked.

"Answer already!"

"N-no!"

"I'm gonna shoot you,"

"No."

"I mean it!" Aria said and was about to pull out her gun from under her dress.

"You carry your guns?" Kinji asked.

"Hai, me too!" Luna said happily and pulled out her silver pistol. Kinji was bewildered.

"What do you need to be so happy about that?"

"Oi, Baka-Kinji, answer my question!" Aria said, winking at Luna. She giggled.

"Oh alright. Both of you?" he answered, uncertain.

"Luna, do you have like 7 more bullets with you?" Aria asked eagerly.

"Yup! Lemme just get them out," Luna pretended to reach under to take out a reload.

"Oh great. Uhm... How do I say this?" he started.

"Spill it," Aria said, aiming her gun.

"Uhhhh Luna's dress is pretty." Kinji nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

_Why do I need to pull up with this? And is Luna laughing at me!? Seriously, girls are so abnormal._

"It's funny to think that you know what pretty is," Luna said. Aria laughed.

"Hey, I mean it." Kinji said.

"Pfft. We were just kidding. But seriously, who looks more cute?"Luna asked.

"Um, excluding you two, your dress is pretty. There," Kinji said and walked off.

"We're not gonna take the answer yet. Beware!" Aria warned like an old lady who warning of something scary.

"Are we there yet? How long has it been?" Luna asked.

"About an hour or so," Aria shrugged. She really wasn't...good with the time.

"Yes, Aria's _so_ correct, in fact it's been 5 minutes," Kinji rolled his eyes and checked his watch.

"Hey Kinji. What's with the formal stuff like fancy dresses, and suits?" Luna asked. Aria nodded.

"Well...to celebrate that you came," Kinji said with sarcasm.

"Wow. Never thought of that," Luna said, pondering and paused.

"Heheh, of course it's to honor your super awesomeness!" Aria squealed.

"News-flash, Strawberry Shortcake, but awesomeness is probably not a word," Kinji said.

"Never mind, it is," he admitted.

"Heh. Always ask advice from our signature idiot, Kinji!" Aria said, dramatically presenting him. He rolled his eyes.

"We're here." he said and swung open the door.

It was more like a fancy place..with a bunch of ramen stuff. Almost everything was soup-related, but in fancy ways.

**Luna Pov:**

"Creative." I said at last. We sat down at a circular table. Aria took the menus and read one of them.

"I'm taking the Peach Bun Selections," Aria announced and handed me the menu.

"Of course," I giggled and looked at the menu.

They had a bunch of ramen...and more ramen...and more ramen.

"Hmmmm I want..the Super Deluxe Pot Ramen. Or no wait, uhh the Infinity Inches Ramen," I said.

"I'll take the Seafood Delight Ramen," Kinji answered.

"Isn't Infinity Inches long?" Aria asked.

"I guess. But I'm looking forward to really long noodles," I laughed.

Aria squirmed in her seat.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She shrugged and was squirming. Typical for a little midget like her, hey don't be offended, Aria.

"Dude, Aria, can't you stay still?" Kinji asked.

"No," she said and was still squirming.

"Why not?" I asked, perfectly still.

"I hate waiting!" she said.

"Oh no, the news spilled out. Call the news network, the police, the whole world. Aria can't wait!" I said with sarcasm. She laughed.

Finally, I had to say for myself, but the orders came in, steaming. Aria grabbed a peach bun and chewed like there was no tomorrow. Kinji and I, however, had to wait and blow on on our food. I ripped out my chopsticks.

"I think this is my 2nd time using chopsticks," I said, adjusting them into my fingers.

"You haven't?" Kinji asked, stopping short to stare at me.

"Nope,' I said.

"Well duh, she's a foreigner. America and France don't use chopsticks," Aria said, muffled through her peach goodness.

"Yeah." I said and started to eat.

The noodles were LONG. I swear if I had small mouth I would've spat everything out.

I slurped on a noodle, until it all came flying into my mouth. Trying to watch the noodle, I crossed my eyes. Aria spat out her food and started laughing. I laughed along too. Kinji smiled.

"Ahhhh that was soo super delicious," I said, sighing and walking like a fat person.

"You' should be happy you didn't turn obese" Kinji said.

"Shut up," I said and walked weirdly again.

"You okay?" Aria asked and walked next to me.

"Of course. I'm doing this on purpose. By the way, the Peach Bun was actually really good," I said. It was so yummy! And pasty, and peachy. Well the bun was a peach, which was so cute!

"I told you. Ah now we like the same food!" Aria aid happily. I giggled. Kinji was behind us.

"Oh great, now I need to buy _more_ peach buns. The whole _house_ will be peach buns. Pretty soon you're going to make me _wear_ a peach bun," Kinji said.

"We won't," I snorted. I opened the door to the dorm.

"Ah, this feels so good," I said and laid down on the bed. I quickly changed into my very thin camisole and ankle-length pants. They were both lavender with a pink bow at the waist.

"Hey Luna.. Wait what are you wearing?" Kinji asked. I sat up.

"My pajamas," I said slowly.

"They don't look like pajamas. In fact they look like you're wearing flower petals," he said.

"You're just teasing me," I said.

"No I'm not, it's very breezy and thin. It looks very...uhm embarrassing." he said.

"Well fine. I'll change to a little _thicker_ one. I only wore this because it was so hot," I said and slid off the bed.

"Er, thanks. Really appreciate it." he said and left.

Aria came in, brushing her hair busily.

"Hey what's up Luna?" she asked.

"Kinji told me to change," I said, going through my clothes in my suitcase. Aria smiled slyly.

"Don't change it." she said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Don't. He just said it because..." she leaned close.

"Wait, I'm not gonna trouble him. Let me change," I said.

She cut me off.

"Let's tease him," she said. She whispered the issue with me.

Then, she talked about Hysteria Mode.


	4. Hysteria test

"You sure?" I asked Aria. She nodded. I hesitantly went. She pushed me in the living room, where Kinji was watching TV.

I let out a squeak and moved aside, and got out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked.

"This is so weird! What if he does something strange while he turns to that mode?" I asked.

"He won't," she snorted.

"You try it," I begged. She back away.

"What? No!" she said.

"Why not? Okay, why don't I just start it, then you take away the rest." I suggested. She nodded. I sighed, and went inside the room.

**Kinji pov:**

Well, certainly some weird news going around here. Not much updates on that murderer either. Nor about the idiot who put a bomb in the car. I sighed.

"Kinji." some kind of heavenly voice called out my name. I knew it was a girl, of course. But there was only 2 girls living with me. Obviously it was...

Luna.

"Sup?" I asked.

"Oh I just came to get some water," she said and went to the kitchen. Before that, I caught something about her.

"You...didn't change?" I asked. It's wasn't like I was mad, but I felt my blood splurge and bubble.

Oh no, oh no OH GOD NO!

Luna's getting me to that...stupid mode.

"Yeah sorry, I couldn't find it because of all the mess. I _kind_ of changed though," she said and bent down to get a cup.

"It's so showy," I commented nervously.

"Oh not really," she said getting up.

"Just the top is a bit clear. Is it bothering you?" she asked, amused.

"Uh huh," I said, very bothered. More blood was bubbling. I was feeling like I was changing. Into a new person. Into a new mind

In fact, I was changing into someone 30 times better than me.

"Kinji, do you want some water?" she asked, in a hollow light voice.

"Ugh. Sure," I said, very troubled. I was starting to sweat. My blood was going crazy.

"Here," she said and gave me a glass. Her fingers brushed lightly on my hand.

Oh no. I can't work with this any longer. She turned back to me.

But I already closed me eyes and leaned my head back on the sofa, my bangs covering my mysterious eyes.

"Kinji, uhh you okay?" Luna asked. I opened my different eyes now and smirked.

"Yes, _darling_," I said, not really meaning it.

Oh hell no I didn't mean to call her my darling!

She raised an amused eyebrow.

"You're teasing me again," she said, rolling her eyes. She looked unsteady. Maybe I should calm her down. I stood up and started to walk towards her.

**Luna pov:**

Darn, Aria! That girl tricked me into making Kinji transform. He started to towards me after calling me a pet name. Darling. He's really got it now.

I can't fight him either, he didn't do anything! It's that mode. He probably thinks it's hell or something if he's about to turn into that.

I stood still, wondering what he would do. He leaned close to me, and embraced me.

Okay, what the heck Kinji, you've only known me for one day and you're hugging me.

"What are you doing?" I breathed. He laid hid head on top of mine.

"Luna, don't be scared of me. I won't do anything to you," he said.

I shivered. What the, he sounds like he might do some...yucky stuff to me!

I slipped down and crawled back.

"Kinji, see if you can get me,!" I laughed and started running. Well, he didn't move. Sheesh. I got out my laser.

"You don't want me to kill your room right?" I asked and turned it on. I put it on the wall so it wouldn't do anything. He dodged. Skillfully. I tried to aim it at, hmm..aha his laptop!

He grabbed his laptop before I could even do anything.

After a few minutes of chasing and defending. I sighed, and plopped down on the carpet floor.

"Kinji, you're very good at this," I said, panting. He nodded and stroked my hand, tickling me until I let go of the laser. He took it.

"Hey, Kinji, give it back!" I said and got up.

He closed his eyes, his bangs covering him. He opened it again, his eyes turning normal, and now he just looked like the regular dope.

"Kiiinjiii," I sang and smirked.

"What?" he said.

"My laser. Please give it, _darling_," I said, smiling. He blushed and gave it back.

He stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"So I suppose...I did something weird when uhm..I changed?" he asked, avoiding my face.

I gawked, and then nodded.

"Not really, the practice was good," I giggled. He sighed and shrugged.

"Don't get used to it." he said and sat down.

"So...about that water," I said. He looked at the glass.

"I already drank it. Uh, thanks though." he said and turned on the TV again.

"Okay, good night," I said and walked off, acting calm.

"ARIA!" I fumed and entered our room.

She was on the bed on her cell phone and fell down laughing really hard. I had to admit, just sit down and laughing is fun, but won't cut the problem.

"ugh, you hentai girl," I said.

"I'm not hentai," she said, wiping a tear. "I'm just fun!"

"Tricky is better."

"Blah you. You were just shy..." she said, smiling evilly.

"Was not! But..it was a weird feeling. Anyways, don't use me for that again," I said and plopped on my bed. She snickered.

"Haaaaii" she sung.

**Kinji pov:**

I was walking to my room when I heard talking and giggling, and some hysterical laughing. Aria.

Well, let me just see what girl talk really is like.

There was Aria laughing. "It's so funny you did it!"

There was Luna yelling. "It's not funny! Okay maybe it is, no wait no!"

"Hehe, you made Kinji HUG YOU!" oh god, did I?

"No, he did it!"

"He rested his head on you!" Damn, I did?

"Blagh, don't say that!" yeah please Aria, follow what Luna's saying.

"funny."

"Don't tell anyone!" YES PLEASE ARIA DON'T!

"Fine. Besides, every girl has a crush on Kinji. They'd shoot daggers at you if they heard it." They would?

"Yeah so that's why I'm begging you."

"Anything for my bff!"

"Oh good thanks!" yes thank you Aria.

The chit chat was done. I knew what I did to Luna. And...uhm well I don't have to say sorry, she understands. Anyways... Moving on.

So I go back to my room and take a cold shower. After I finished I laid down on the soft bed, staring the ceiling. Then finally closed my eyes.

All I thought of what Aria's devil plans are, and what Luna thinks of me know.

Probably a Hentai.

Nah.


	5. Suspicion

**Luna pov:**

After a long day of class at Butei High, I walked home with my new team.

"So, did you find Butei killer guy?" Aria asked, shuffling along.

"No." I frowned. "Traces are really hard to find of the last of that guy. Really sneaky,."

"Just like Riko." Aria said, annoyed.

"You sure it's not her?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I think she vowed to stop or something. About Vlad I guess. I mean, that E-U group is nothing really. Riko is just the start of it. She's just a hopeless girl." she answered. I nodded.

"Yeah like what you told me before. That momentum she made you find," I said. She nodded, completely pissed off.

"Anyways, what's today's plans?" she asked.

"Got nothing in mind," I shrugged.

"I want to make peach buns," Aria paused.

"Make them? We can buy them," I offered.

"Making them is easy like a gunshot. There's no use to spend a bunch of yen on a box of cardboard-tasting buns," she said, rolling her eyes.

"So, you're saying you like cardboard-tasting buns?" I asked. She liked them the whole time, so what is she saying now?

"No, I don't like it. But it's the best I got. Anyways, can you make it for me?" she asked.

"I can blow up the oven for you, if you give me the opportunity," she said.

"Defiantly don't want that to happen," I said.

I opened the door to the dorm and plopped on the sofa.

"Is it me or is it that I don't change from my uniform?" I asked. I literally wear the school uniform all the time, except at night.

"You don't change. That's it," Aria shrugged and sat on the other sofa.

"Hey so about that time you made me trigger off Hysteria Mode with Kinji..." I said.

"What? I didn't do that," Aria said, bewildered.

"Wait...what do you mean? You clearly did. I can ask Kinji too," I replied, confused.

"Hey Kinji!" I yelled. He got out of his room, bored to death.

"Nice expression. Anyways, didn't Aria make do Hysteria Mode?" I asked.

"Don't remind me," he groaned. "Of course she did. Don't you remember?"

"I think Aria is the one who isn't remembering," I said, glancing at her. She was twirling a strand of strawberry blonde hair, examining the color.

"That's weird," I said quietly.

"She's acting strange...She's too serious for that. And, now that I think of it, she hates hentai stuff and...does she know about hysteria mode?" I asked Kinji.

"Someone could have told her. I mean, she's so clueless about it that she doesn't know if I change or not. She always expects me like that," he rolled his eyes.

"True," I said, tapping my cheek.

"I'm just imagining things. She's the same Aria. So there's nothing to worry," I assured myself.

Kinji shrugged and left to his room.

"Or is she?" I said aloud. Aria pranced up.

"Can you make those peach buns now?" she asked.

"Yeah yeah. Okay so I'll get the dough," I said and headed to the kitchen.

I made all the bean paste and dough prepared, and added paste into separate circles and shaped them to peaches.

After they were baked, I gave them to Aria and went to my room.

"Oooh they're so good," Aria said and walked in.

"Thanks," I replied and laid down on the bed.

"Aria you sure you don't remember? You obviously don't have amnesia or anything," I started. She nodded firmly.

"I didn't do anything of that sort. You said it yourself. That I hate hentai," she said.

"Yeah but you really really did make me. I remember very clearly,"I frowned.

She shrugged. "You're kidding, sweetie, aren't you?"

WHAT IN THE WORLD!

Sweetie? Aria, for God's sake NEVER NEVER uses that word. She never did, plus she's younger than me. Who would ever call their older friends SWEETIE, like...well maybe you can, but Aria cannot.

"Aria, put your hands up!" I yelled and pulled out my gun.

"Hmm?" she asked and put her hands on her hips.

"Hey Luna do you think...?" Kinji started as he came in the room, stopped, and examined me with the gun, aiming straight at hands-on-hips Aria.

"What the heck is happening, aren't you Aria's friend?" he asked.

"Of course I am!" I said, rolled my eyes.

"I don't get it. What kind of friend wants to shoot at someone else., who is their friend?" Kinji asked.

"Well, Mr. Baka. This isn't the real Aria, are you, SWEETIE?" I asked, and thrust my hands on my hips, rising and bounced on the bed.

"Of course I am. You never heard me call you that petname? Hmm?" she asked.

"First of all, you're Aria. As in the Quadra. A girl who has a tantrums, a midget, and cute. But not the girl who likes hentai, examines hair, girly, sassy with the language plus says sweetie to her friend. That's not Aria. In fact that's..." I stopped. Aria took one of her guns and aimed it at me.

"Yes, that's me," she said calmly. "I'm the girl who likes hentai, and whatnot. Every girl likes romance, don't they?"

"No. I'm not the type of girl. You're not the type of girl. You're just the fake!" I yelled and shot at her. She dodged it.

"_Non non_ Luna, you shouldn't shoot at your friend," she said, clicking her tongue and shaking a finger.

Kinji stared at her, then gazed at me. "You think..?" he asked.

"Yes. That's french, for sure. The only girl who knows french, likes hentai, girls...yes yes. It's Riko!" I said and aimed my gun. I shot like 3 times, and she shot back.

"My my, you found out, but no I can't let you stop me!" she said and took off her mask, in came her blonde hair with baby pink bow ribbons, and her Lolita version of the uniform.

"So, Luna Harune. The new girl. the girl who gets to live with Kinji!" she said.

"Huuuuuuuh...? Hey wait, you got it wrong! Just cuz I get to live with him doesn't make the misunderstandings! He's not mine!" I yelled.

"Hey, who said I was someone's slave?" Kinji said, bewildered.

"Aria did!" I said with Riko.

"Anyways, she's not here, but...lemme guess. You probably took her cell, didn't you?" I asked. She smirked.

"Took it as if it was mine!" she snorted.

"You evil little _fille _(french for girl) "I said and shot. I stopped, and listened. The wind was swaying. Something was flapping. Yes.

"Aria!" I screamed, and in came in the real girl crashing through the windows, standing on top of me, with glass crashing like Crystal water. She aimed her guns at Riko.

"Riko Mine, what the heck are you doing here?" she yelled.

"This is my dorm, my literal school home, my room, my bed, and my side of the room and corner! Plus you're with my friend, and my...ally," she screamed.

"Thanks, Aria, for describing where Riko is standing. In the places where is all yours," I said, and facepalmed.

"Takes one to know one," Kinji muttered.

"Shut up, Baka! And you, Riko. Get out of here!" she said and shot at her many times. She shot back.

"Remember Aria? When you got shot by me in the chest. You don't want that to happen again, do you?" she asked. Aria's eyes widened, but then she frowned.

"Yeah, I remember. So that's why I want you to bail out!" she said and shot her in the shoulder. Riko dodged it, then smirked and rolled her eyes. She took out a silver ball and threw it on the floor.

"Oh great. Her powder bomb thing," Kinji said. Aria and I dodged the silver powder and landed on the bed. Riko was nowhere to be seen. Aria looked out the window.

"Even if she is there, there's no point in fighting. She'll get away again." I said and took her arm. Kinji nodded.

"So Aria, how did you get here? Where were you?" I asked. Aria snorted and sighed.

"Riko led me to a room with a bunch of peach buns boxes. She told me that she was going to come back with drinks and closed the door. At first, I didn't trust her because we aren't in a good situation. But I fell for it and ran toward the table. I opened up all the boxes, and suddenly, lasers and bullets shot at me, and I covered myself and fought back. The door was locked from the outside, and normally, I would have kicked it, but I detected that it was something strong. I was right. It was 8 layers of thick iron. I thought she was probably at the dorm, trying to flirt with Kinji and busting you, and crashed out of the window with one of the lasers." she put a hand to her head. "The girl's clever and I'm gullible when it comes to peach buns."

"Flirt with me?!" Kinji demanded. I sat down with one leg on the other on the side of the bed.

"Aria, next time she gives you something or acts casually, be suspicious. She probably will give you all the stuff you like so that you can be trapped." I said slowly.

"I know that now," she grunted. Kinji looked at me.

"Luna." he said.

"What?" i asked. He smirked and looked at the window. Still smirking, he looked at me with a devil look.

"I have a feeling that something hot will come tonight." he said. "Yep, something warm."

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Stop trying to act cool. I know what you mean though." I said and got up and stood next to him.

"We're going to have to be alert this night." Aria nodded.

"Not just tonight. Every day." I narrowed my eyes at the sunset. Kinji groaned.

"Flirt with me," he grumbled. I looked at him.

"I'm repeating what Aria said. I don't want to flirt." he said.

"Hai." I said with a short nod and turned to my friend.

"I have one more homemade peach bun left. Want it?" I asked. Aria shot up and ran toward the kitchen.

"Who knows what Riko did to the others." I said to Kinji.

"We have to watch on that too." he answered.

"Hey wait...Aria, was that you who told me to do Hysteria Mode on Kinji?" I asked. Kinji turned red, and Aria turned to me and him. Her mouth was stuffed with food but she yelled out, "What?!"

"It was Riko. I'm sure of it." I said.

"I forgot to say, but I've been in that cell for 2 days. It has to be her," Aria swallowed.

"I knew you don't like that kind of stuff." I replied.

"Do I ever. And with Kinji it makes me furious." she turned red and fidgeted. My eyes widened.

"Does that mean...?" I asked. Kinji face-palmed and ran to his room. Aria stuffed the rest of the bun in her mouth. I smiled and laughed brightly.

"Nah."


	6. Trauma

I hummed while I twisted my hair into a bun with stands loosed out from the bottom. I looked into the mirror, did a quick check, and smiled at myself. The doorbell ran when I was tying the laces of my blouse. I looked up, and slid my french rose headband on, and ran to the door.

As soon as I opened it, Shirayuki stood behind the door, holding a few boxes and a shy look. I tilted my head and smiled.

"Konnichiwa, Shirayuki-san," I greeted, choking a bit on the "san" part.

"Konnichiwa, Luna-san," she said back, a bit of blush on her face. I tried to hold my smile.

"What do you have there?" I asked, pointing to what she was holding. She stepped back, and put a hand to her cheek.

"Oh...nothing. Is Kin-chan here?" she asked, trying to look beyond me. I looked back.

"Mmm, not that I know of. He's probably in his room or the living room. Or...maybe making bond," I snickered. Shirayuki turned red and stonefaced.

"B-b-bond?!" she squeaked. I shook my head.

"No, of course not. If he did, they would probably make noises by now," I snorted. I opened the door a little wider.

"You're free to wait while I go get him," I offered. She nodded and walked toward the sofas. I skipped to the hallway and opened the door to Kinji's room.

"Kin-chan! Kinji-kun! Whatcha doing?" I asked bubbly and opened the covers over his head. He was sleeping, but there was a lipstick mark on his right cheek.

"Eh?" I asked and shook him till he woke up. He opened his brown eyes and his black bangs and hair were a bit messy. He groaned.

"What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing his eyes slightly. I looked suspicious and leaned my face close to him. He started to blush.

"Umm...what are you doing?" He asked worriedly. I stared at the lip mark amusingly and rubbed it.

"Did someone visit you last night?" I asked, choking a laugh. He gave the once-over.

"I don't think anyone did. Why?" He asked.

"I guess because there's lipstick on your face. Reddish-pinkish..." I trailed off.

Wait a second...this lipstick color is similar to mine! Not saying anything to Kinji, i ran to my room, grabbed my lipstick and ran back to his room. Shirayuki saw me dash back with something silver. She stood up.

"Luna-san? Is something wrong?" she asked. I screamed out a "Nothing's wrong!" in reply to her. I kneeled next to Kinji and pried open the cap.

"Are you going to kiss me too?" he asked. I studied the lipstick. The color was the same, in fact it looked like it was used a lot. And I just bought it and put it on once. Daintily, too. I smudged some on the other side of Kinji's cheek, right next to the mark.

"What are you doing, Luna?" he asked.

"Kinji, someone kissed you. With my lipstick," I informed and wiped off the lipstick smudge of mine, but not the mysterious one.

"Maybe it was just you sleep-making out with me," Kinji replied. I frowned.

"Don't be stupid. I never put on lipstick at night before I sleep, nor do I sleep walk or talk. And definitely not kiss you," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Who could've done this? Aria, she's sleeping like a baby, would never touch you, not even for a million peach buns. Shirayuki-san, she's in the living room, just came this morning, she didn't look suspicious, and...Riko..."I stopped.

Kinji looked bewildered.

"You think Riko would do this?" he asked. I nodded.

"Possibly. Riko is the naughty type, plus the type to steal such a nice color of shade," I said. The door opened, and Kinji and I looked back. It was Shirayuki, looking at us worriedly.

"Luna-san? Kin-chan? What are you two doing?" she asked, studying the lipstick in my hand and the smudge on Kinji's cheek. She gasped and stepped back.

"Shirayuki, it isn't what you think," Kinji started. I grasped her shoulders.

"Shirayuki-san! Guess what? Some one took _my_ lipstick and kissed Kinji-_kun,_" I choked on the last word. Kinji glared at me. I shrugged.

"Oh my. I can't believe someone would do that to beloved Kin-chan!" she cried, putting a hand to her cheek worriedly. I nodded, pretending to be shocked.

"Do you think...who might be the culprit?" I asked amusingly. Shirayuki looked behind me to see Kinji. She blushed.

"No, but I wish I could be the one to do that," she said quietly. Kinji gagged, while I raised my eyebrow.

"...okay...well then. I'm guessing that it's probably..." I started, until Aria walked in sleepily.

"Would you people shut up? Honestly, I was having the best dream ever-" she stopped, and stared at the three of us. Shirayuki who's rose red. Me, with my perfect now disgusting lipstick. And Kinji, of course, with his tinted cheek, that's blush-free.

"What are you bakas doing?" she asked.

"So that's what's it, huh?" Aria muttered after she heard the story. I sighed.

"Of all people, it has to be Riko," I replied. Shirayuki nodded and clenched her fist.

"That woman, she's nothing but a dirty tease to Kin-chan!"

"To us, it's our murderer," Aria whispered in my ear. I snorted.

"It didn't do anything to me, though." Kinji said casually.

"Of course not. You were sleeping," Aria shook a finger. Kinji looked at me. I caught his glance and frowned.

"Ah, I got breakfast for Kin-chan," Shirayuki said and thrusted the white boxes into Kinji's hands.

"Oh, uh, thanks," he stuttered. Aria pouted and blasted next to me.

"Hey! What about us?!" she screamed. Shirayuki frowned and crossed her arms.

"No woman who lives with Kin-chan gets food!" she replied.

"Ah hah hah," I laughed awkwardly and grabbed Aria's arm.

"Aria, how about helping me make peach buns?" I asked loudly. Her eyes shined and she got up and pointed at Shirayuki.

"Yeah! That'll be WAY better than your disgusting rice!" she yelled.

"It's on, tiny girl!" Shirayuki got out her sword.

"Alright, baka-woman!" Aria said and got out her guns and was about to pull the trigger.

"Hey, hey, hey! You don't want me to use my laser on you, right?" I screamed in the commotion. They both stopped and looked at me.

"No..."

"Then alright. Uhm, thanks for getting Kinji breakfast, Shirayuki-san. And Aria, come on, we have stuff to make." I said and headed toward the kitchen. Aria followed me like a puppy. Shirayuki smiled and waved at Kinji, then opened the door and left. Kinji rolled his eyes as he opened his bento box.

"Aria, that's not how you mix. Oh great, you're spilling! Here, lemme do it," I coached the girl on how to make food. We finished, and I took out the steaming buns and set them on the table. Aria dived into her seat and squirmed. I sat next to Kinji, since there were no more seats left.

He didn't even finish his food. But he got two more bowls and divided the stuff equally.

"You're free to take some if you'd like," he offered.

"Alright, thanks." I said and took a bowl. Aria grabbed two peach buns and stuffed one in her mouth. I gave a bun to Kinji, who scowled at it.

"I'm good, no thanks." he said. I shrugged and ate it. Aria ate three more and patted her stomach. Kinji looked disgusted.

"I need one more," Aria said and reached for the last one. I laughed and gave her the tray. Kinji put on his coat, and stuck his butterfly knife and gun into his black straps that were hidden. I untied my laces, tied them again, fixed my skirt, stuck my laser inside the pocket on my chest, put my swords inside my uniform, and of course, stuck my gun in the case on my thigh. I flipped my now untied hair and put on my blue wrist guards. After Aria retied her hair into twin-tails, I put on my one inch heels on and tied them.

"Hai! It's time to go and enter another day of school!" I said and opened the door.

"What's got you excited?" Kinji asked as he whizzed out the door. I shrugged.

"Nothing." I said and walked after him. Aria shot out of the door and trudged next to me.

"Hurry already. We're gonna miss the 7:58 bus. We spent a bunch of time on stuff anyways," Kinji said and walked faster.

"Alright, grumpy face," I paced with him. Aria caught up with me in a few seconds.

"Hey Luna, do you have a sibling?" Aria asked. My eyes widened. I looked at the floor while I walked, not saying anything to her question. Aria continued.

"I'd like to have a younger sibling. Sister, preferably. We'd have a bunch of stuff in common, and I'd teach her how to be awesome like me. We'd be close, and I would always protect her and cherish her. It would be such a good idea."

I heaved a huge sigh, and my head was becoming dizzy. Flashes of splashed blood, cars, and the smile that lasted forever were in my mind. Stuffed animals lining the walls, the hospital beep. The weak voice. The red liquid trickling on the smitten face. I closed my eyes and stopped walking.

"...and then, Luna? Are you okay?" Aria asked and shook me.

**Aria pov:**

I was just talking about how sisters would be wonderful until Luna stopped walking. The way she looked was dramatic, which I sensed something was wrong. We were almost to the bus station, and Kinji was walking ahead of us.

"Blah, who cares about him," I said and then looked worriedly to Luna. She fell to the floor, her nice combed hair falling in different parts. I kneeled next to her and shook her. She was gasping and crying and almost screaming when she fell into my arms. I was surprised.

"KINJI!" I yelled as hard as I could. He turned around, obviously annoyed, but his face changed once he saw my position. He ran back to me and Luna. I looked down at the poor girl.

"Luna, bear with it! You'll be okay!" I told the pained face and stroked her bangs. Kinji finally reached us and looked at the girl in my arms.

"What's with her?" he panted, worried. I shook my head.

"I was talking and she broke down. I'm not much of an expert on this, but it seems like a trauma," I explained. Kinji scratched his head.

"The only thing I can do is just carry her. We won't be late for the bus then, and she might be able to calm down then." he said. I nodded. He turned red but he gently picked her up from my arms. I got up and started to run with my stuff and her stuff. The bus was just about come into the curb. Kinji couldn't be so fast so then I leaped as far as I needed to. I landed right next to the bus and then jumped in.

"Hold it for a few minutes!" I yelled at the bus driver. He looked surprised but he nodded and kept the door opened. I thrusted my hands on my hips while I waited for the slow Kinji. He finally jumped inside and I moved to the nearest seat. I motioned to the driver and he snapped the doors shut and drove along.

Kinji sighed as he gently laid Luna next to me and sat next to her. I held Luna's hand and looked at her. She was half-asleep, but there were tears streaming down her face and marks were made when she fell. She had a hand to her chest and it looked like she was holding some kind of pain inside. I leaned close to feel her heartbeat. It was beating alright, so I sat back and watched the scenery angrily. I wasn't angry at anyone, but this face keeps my worry hidden. I was seriously worried. Every now and then I glanced at Luna. Students murmured whenever they looked at us. Kinji looked at her and then me.

"Think she's okay?" he asked. I nodded shortly.

"Of course she is. She's not dead or anything," I said the last part quietly. Kinji leaned back.

"Once she wakes up, I need some info from her, if it's possible." I said to myself only.

The bus whizzed by everything, then finally stopping at the huge building, which was our school. I stepped off and waited for Kinji who was carrying the girl again.

"You okay with carrying her for a few minutes?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't mind."

"Alright. Then let's take her to the infirmary." I said and led the way.

We put her to bed, got a nurse, and then sat awkwardly next to her across eachother. Kinji got up and then walked to the door.

"Ciao. I'm going to class," he said and swept out. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I had work to do. I didn't want to leave her though.

"Once she wakes up, please call me. I'll be done with my tasks by then," I said to the nurse and pointed my thumb to the door. She nodded and went back to her desk. I whizzed out after a final look.

"I wonder what kind of trauma she has to make her feel that much pain," I said quietly and ran out of the infirmary.


End file.
